Cato Tenebury - Squibbler
"Squibbler fo' hire! Squibbler fo' all your letterwork and scrivening needs! At 5 Quin a page - what, robbery sir? Aye sir you kid, look'd this workmanship! Half 'o diner I'd charge more!" ''- Cato selling the skills of her craft'' Origins Born in the Year of the Spring moon, 12th cycle (according to Beastkin tradition). Alternatively the 78th Year of Valerian Rule, going by the established calendar. Hails from Setton Country, the northern outskirts of Valerian reign. A wild land, close to the mountains where the demonfolk were said to have fled to. Figures of authority seldom journey that far out, so people of this region are used to looking after their own. It is not uncommon for Humans to mingle with Beastkin, but it is still rare for inter-kind children to occur. Born to Katherina Smith and Serge Tenebury. Cato is a half-wildling child of an inter-kind marriage. AppearanceCategory:MARCHen month projectCategory:MARCHen MonthCategory:Cato TeneburyCategory:SquibblerCategory:Kingdom of ValeriaCategory:Beastkin Bears mixed features of Beast and Human, as most half-wildling people do. Cato's ears clearly show her Beastkin parentage, a feature common amongst half-wildling children. Cato has the ears and markings of an ocelot, a feline species that ranges the mountainsides near Setton, courtesy of her Beastkin father. The black stripe and rosette markings spread across her shoulders to the small of her back. The teartrack markings are also visible on her face, encircling her eyes which are blue like her human mother's. Cato's iris normally looks like that of a human's, but they become slitted in moments of extreme agitation. The rest of Cato's anatomy is that of a female human. She is lean and lithe of build, agile enough to climb trees and steep slopes of her homeland faster than the average human. She is, however, unable to perform any of the feats of strength that a Beastkin could easily achieve. Squibbler Services, Shop Cato is currently working as a Squibbler for hire, and wanders through towns in search for aristocracy in need of her services. She boasts of being able to churn out the pages of her profession, fully illustrated, within a day (for a negotiable price of course). If she is to be believed, famous personages such as Lady Blue of the Lake country have employed her services. She has even seen each piece of the Lady's hunting collection with her own eyes or so it is said ! There is though, another rumor that Cato has been banned from the Lady's House, something which she has yet to confirm or deny. Cato: "Mrr so you have a need my' Squibbling services'? Why you only have to ask!" Story The Valerian Royal Guard is said to be assembling to seize the Ruins' power for the Crown. Interest piqued, Cato is currently making plans with a band of friends to follow them, and see the rumored artifact for herself. In the meantime, she sets about making preparations for the long journey. She heads to Oswald's Emporium to find suitable blade of use for herself. It ends up being a rather strange encounter (side story). '- Chapter 1: Clash at Whitewater River -' The Valerian Royal Vanguard has set off with much fanfare for the Ruins from the capital city. A week of drinking and feasting was held for the Queen and the elite soldiers chosen for the expedition, to honor the subsequent weeks of hard trekking and dangers. From this, Cato easily gathers information from the soldiers drinking themselves silly in the pubs. She is surprised fro their drunk talk to find out that the Vanguard will be splitting into two. Although it is widely known that the Vanguard will be heading to Whitewater River to make the crossing, a lesser known scouting group will be heading towards Lightning Ridge for reasons she is unable to ascertain. While debating on which course to take, Cato decides to follow the Vanguard's route on the High Road first before making a plan of action. Along the way, Cato bumps into a strange fellow traveller Cressida who is journeying the roads with her Chimaera. Curious about the girl, who seems unfamiliar with roads (imagine!) and who bears an even stranger accent, Cato offers to help her along until their journeys part paths. At the moment Cato has decided Whitewater might be an easier destination to see her new friend off, as it is closer to settlement. '- Chapter 2: In the Alley of Storms -'